fara scapare
by angelnomiko
Summary: O alegiune straveche revine la viata intr-o lume unde demoni si oamenii coexist. familiile Takahashi si Higurashi trebuie sa lupte impreuna pentru un viitor care este mai sumbru ca niciodata.
1. La prima ora

_**Fara scapare**_

_**De angelnomiko89**_

_**Capitolul 1**_

'_Imi vine sa o strang de gat!' striga enervata Rin, observand ca buna sa prietena Kagome intarzie ca de obicei._

_Era un obicei prost al ei, dar pe ele le scotea din minti. Prin ele intelegand Rin, Kagura, Sango, Kikyou, Ayame si Shidori._

'_Asta e,' spuse Sango,'niciodata nu o sa reuseasca sa se trezeasca la timp!' Rin spumega de furie in spatele ochelarilor negri, care ii aparau ochii de un verde izbitor de razele soarelui. Era imbracata intr-o fusta neagra si in bluza ei obisnuita portocalie si in adidasi negri. Parul negru ii cadea in valuri pe spate._

'_Lasa ca o sa vina ea odata si odata,' se rasti Kagura,'si cand o va face, am sa ii frang gatul!!!' Kagura avea parul castaniu si ochii rosii, ca deh!, era vrajitoarea vantului si avea nevoie de o imagine pe masura. Era imbracata intr-o pereche de pantaloni negri, lungi de satin, o bluza rosie de matase, stransa peste talie cu o curea de piele._

_Pe usa localului intra Kagome, aratand mai rau decat o vazusera fetele de mult. Ajunse in dreptul mesei lor, se intoarse spre chelner si spuse cu o voce ragusita 'Vreau cea mai tare cafea pe care o poti face!'_

'_Kagome, ce ai patit?' intreba Kikyou, vazandu-si prietena in ultimul hal. _

'_Ce sa fac?' intreba ea amarata.'Bunicului meu i-a dat prin cap ca poate as putea sa ma fac preoteasa! Si timp de trei zile a stat pe capul meu incercand sa ma invete cum sa trag cu arcul!!' _

_Kikyou chicoti usor. Ea stia cum era sa te antrenezi pentru a fi preotesa, pentru ca ea era o preoteasa de gradul doi. 'Dupa a miliarda incercare, s-a convins ca nu am stofa si m-a lasat in pace! Azi dimineata la trei!!!' Toate au ras usor._

'_Ha, ha, ha!!! Ce sa zic, foarte amuzant!' le raspunse Kagome pe un ton ironic. ' Nici nu stiu cu ce m-am imbracat! Eram prea adormita!!' _

_Kagome si Kikyou semanau destul de mult, dar diferenta venea la par si la stilul vestimentar. Kikyou era mai conservatoare decat verisoara ei. Purta fuste lungi, largi si bluze albe, iar parul ei lung era mai subtire ca a lui Kagome._

_Aceasta din urma prefera fustele scurte verzi si bluzele lungi, albe, care aproape intreceau fustele. Parul lui Kagome era mai des, si mai scurt, iar ochii mari si caprui la amandoua, avea o tenta trista la Kikyou numai in aparenta, pentru ca daca o cunosteai, schimbai termenul de tristete din ochii ei cu termenul de siguranta de sine si ambitie. Kagome era o fire deschisa si comunicativa, in timp ce Kikyou prefera sa stea singura decat cu cineva._

'_Crezi ca mai poti sa ajungi azi pe la Universitate?' intreba Ayame glumeata. ' Nu uita ca diseara avem cursa!!' 'Nu as putea sa uit cu tine repetandu-mi chestia asta de cinci ori pe zi!!!' se rasti Kagome sorbind cu nesat din cafeaua fierbinte pusa in fata ei de un chelner. _

_Toate fetele studiau la Tokyo University, la Sectia Menegementul si Dezvoltarea Afacerilor. Asta in timpul zilei. _

_Noaptea faceau curse de masini pe strazile Tokyo-ului, fiind cele mai bune in bransa. Cine credeti ca s-ar fi pus cu ele?! O vrajitoare a vantului (Kagura), o preoteasa de gradul doi (Kikyou), o zeita a naturii specializata pe furtuni (Rin), un demon-lup (Ayame), un demon-vulpe (Shidori), o extreminatoare de demoni rockaritza (Sango) si o tipa care te pune in fund doar uitandu-se la tine (Kagome)._

_Shidori era o roscata cu ochii verzi, care purta mai tot timpul haine rosii, extrem de mulate pe trupul ei zvelt. _

_Cat despre Ayame, ea era castanie bland cu ochii albastri, cu parul prins sus in doua codite de o parte si alta a capului, la una dintre ele avand o floare mica purpurie. Prefera fustele si bluzele scurte de piele si nu se despartea sub nici o forma de cizmele ei cu tocuri inalte si cui._

'_Ce cursuri avem astazi?'intreba Kagome._

'_Unele de la care imi permit sa trag chiulul!' raspunse Ayame._

'_Adica!?' intreba ea din nou._

'_Management, Economie si Drept Economic!' raspunse Shidori, in locul lui Ayame._

'_De la astea puteti voi sa chiuliti, nu uitati ca Mikagi abia asteapta sa ma duc in toamna sa mai dau examenul o data la Drept Economic!' raspunse Kagome cuprinsa deodata de o neliniste ciudata fata de firea ei blanda ._

_Profesorul Mikagi le propunea cu nerusinare studentelor lui cu probleme sa se culce cu el ca sa le treaca. Kagome nu credea ca ar fi fost vreuna indeajuns de disperata incat sa faca asta. Dar nu baga mana in foc. Mikagi era un batranel simpatic cu o afectiune ciudata fata de o profesoara de-a lor, de aceeasi varsta cu el._

'_Bun, daca tot te duci la facultate, sa ne spui si noua ce colegi noi avem! ' spuse Rin, cand Kagome se ridica de pe scaun. _

'_Ce colegi noi?' intreba Kagome confuza. _

'_Saptamana s-au tranferat la noi la cursuri nouasprezece studenti noi de la Kyoto. Astazi trebuie sa apara pe la cursuri. Sa ne spui si noua cum arata!' ii striga Kagura peste umar ridicandu-se. _

'_Sigur', mormai Kagome,' si Iadul o sa inceapa sa inghete!'_

_Ziua lui Kagome incepuse rau, insa avea toate sansele sa se termine si mai rau. Fusese ascultata la Drept Economic si la Mangement si acum era la Economie, la o ora plictisitoare unde oricum stia mai multe decat profesoara. _

_Motaind in ultima banca fu surprinsa de o pereche de solduri imbracata intr-o pereche de blugi taiati si un torso impresionant intr-un maieu rosu. Parul lung era lasat liber si era alb spre gri, iar ochii care ii vazu dupa cateva secunde, cand strainul isi roti privirea spre clasa era aurie si mistica. Mai avea in crestetul capului o pereche de urechi albe. _

_Un hanyou, desigur, isi spuse Kagome, si sincer ar arata mai bine intr-o gasca de motociclisti rebeli! _

_In urma lui veneau altii. _

_Un demon lup imbracat intr-un costum nou-nout din piele, un alt demon caine de data asta youkai, imbracat in ghete militaresti, pantaloni stransi pe picior, un maieu galben scurt si o geaca de piele cu guler de blana naturala. Avea parul alb, lung cu slabe reflexe gri si ochii aurii. El si hanyou-ul puteau fi frati. Semanau._

_Un demon superior femeie imbracata, paradoxal, intr-un costum de matase albastra inchis de la Channel, care i-ar face ciuda chiar si elegantei Kagura. Avea parul negru cu reflexe albastre- metalizate si ochii aurii ca ai hanyou-ului._

_Un semi-demon superior imbracat foarte elegant, Avea parul negru si ochii rosii si avea prestanta unui adevarat om de afaceri. De fapt, Kagome credea ca il mai vazuse undeva, dar nu era sigura unde. _

_Un om imbracat in blugi si intr-un tricou albastru. Avea parul scurt, negru iar ochii erau o culoare superba: albastru ultramarin cu reflexe argintii. In urechea stanga purta doi cercei din aur tortite._

_Un demon vulpe super imbracat in pantaloni pe talie, drepti, cu multe buzunare si un tricou negru cu un lup imens pe el. La mana purta trei bratari de piele neagra cu tinte metalice pe ele._

'_Dragi elevi si studenti, de azi inainte avem cativa noi colegi.' spuse cu voce molcoma profesoara ' Acestia sunt : … Imi pare rau nu v-am tinut bine minte numele!...'_

_Profesoara Mikiny era cunoscuta pentru gafele care le facea. Noroc cu demonul superior care pe un ton neutru si puternic, spuse:_

'_Numele meu este Tara Takahashi, iar acestia sunt fratii mei Inuyasha si Sesshomaru Takahashi. Ceilalti sunt Miroku Sakagoki, Naraku Nekigo, Shippou Nakago si Kouga Nokau. Un alt prieten de-al nostru, Bakotsu Kagari va veni maine.'_

_La dracu' acum stiu de unde il stiu de unde il stiu pe tipul ala! isi spuse in sinea ei, Kagome. Naraku Nekigo era cel mai cunoscut broker din Japonia pe piata neoficiala, unde se tineau cu adevarat afacerile. _

'_Daca aveti vreo problema, vorbiti cu Kagome Higurashi sau cu verisoara ei, Kikyou Higurashi. Ele sunt cele doua reprezentante ale clasei.' spuse profesoara fortand-o pe Kagome sa se ridice in picioare si sa spuna cu o voce dulce:_

'_Bine ati venit la Tokyo University!' spuse Kagome' Daca vreti sa aflati materia parcursa pana acum putem dicuta dupa ore!'_

'_Sigur, daca suntem singuri la o cafea!' spuse Inuyasha zambind felin._

_Lui Kagome nu ii placea zambetul ala, pentru ca se simtea ca un castron cu lapte in fata unei pisici. Inuyasha primi imediat cate o lovitura de la toti ceilalti, inclusiv de la Tara, care spuse cu o voce enervata la adresa fratelui ei:_

'_Te rog, iarta-l ! De obicei nu se poarta atat de urat si asa cum am mai spus, lui ii trebuie urgent niste lectii de maniere!'_

'_De la ea, oricand!' spuse Inuyasha aratand spre Kagome._

_Exact in acel moment se auzi soneia care marca sfarsitul orei. In clasa mai era doar Kagome care cotrobaia intr-un sertar si noii studenti. Scoase de acolo opt brosuri groase si i le dadu Tarei. _

'_Multumesc mult pentru astea', spuse Tara impartindu-le prietenilor ei, insa pocnindu-l in cap pe Inuyasha cu ea._

_Kagome chicoti usor.' Ti-am dat una in plus pentru prietenul vostru care vine maine! ' _

'_Bakontsu o sa fie fericit cand o sa afle ca exista cineva se gandeste la el!' comenta Shippou, glumet. _

'_Da' voi…ce nu va ganditi la el?'. Ei s-au uitat unul la altul cu mirare._

'_NU!!' fu raspunsul categoric al tuturor. Kagome izbucni in ras. Ii placea acea adunatura de nebuni, care semana foarte mult cu gasca ei de fete. Se hotara sa ii invite la cursa din acea seara pentru a le cunoaste pe fete. Sigur Ayame si Sango aveau sa puna mana pe cate unul sau doi._

'_Uitati o invitatie pentru cursele ilegale de masini de diseara.' spuse Kagome scotand din geanta o forma mertalica triunghilara si intinzand-o spre Tara.' Cu ea puteti sa intrati toti, inclusiv badaranul!' Toti au ras incet, mai putin demonul caine care ramasese pasiv._

'_Nu vreau sa te jignesc,' spuse Miroku,' dar avem invitatii la curse!' _

_Kagome nu isi putu ascunde uimirea_

'_Le-am primit de la sora mea, care a mancat bataie de la campioane acum ceva timp.' completa rapid Miroku, dandu-si seama de gafa facuta. _

'_Bine,' spuse ea, 'atunci ne vedem acolo!'_

_Iesi din clasa, lasandu-i singuri._

'_De ce nu i-ai spus ca suntem cometitia in seara asta?' intreba Kouga. _

'_De ce sa-i spunem sa se poata pregati?' ii raspunse dur Sessomaru_

'_Sincer, cred ca tipa deja a mirosit ceva!' spuse Tara cu un zambet dulce.' Ceea ce face jocul si mai interesant!...'_


	2. Conversatie

_**Capitolul 2**_

_In timpul zilei cele sapte corespondeau pe Yahoo Mesenger. Imediat ce a terminat cursurile a intrat de pe laptop pe Mesenger, vazand ca prietenele ei erau ca de obicei acolo, invitandu-le la o conferinta._

_**Devil'sdaughter**__(Kagome): ' Tocmai m-am intors de la cursuri!' _

_**F.O.X.**__(Shidori) : 'Si i-ai vazut pe noii nostri colegi?'_

_**Devil'sdaughter**__: 'Da!' _

_**Buisness**__B__**itch **__(Kagura) : 'Si!?' _

_**Devil'sdaughter**__: ' Hai sa spunem asa, Kag. Sunt sapte bieti si o singura fata, care te ia pana si pe tine la eleganta, iar unul dintre tipi este Naraku Nekigo._

_**AngelicSlayer **__(Sango) : 'Zeul neoficial al tranzactiilor de la bursa?! La dracu'!'_

_**Devil'sdaughter**__: 'Bingo! Mai sunt doi frati , care nu sunt gemeni, iar sora lor, asa cum am mai spus este de o eleganta extraordinara. Astia trei sunt din familia Takahashi._

_**GoddessOfDeath **__(Rin) : 'Takahashi?!'_

_**FallenMiko **__(Kikyou) : 'Takahashi?!'_

_**Devil'sdaughter**__ : 'Da, care-i faza__?'_

_**BuisnessBitch**__ :' Idioato! Familia Takahashi este cunoscuta pentru ca este printre singurele familii demonice care s-au combinat cu muritori!'_

_**AngelicSlayer**__ :'Sunt putred de bogati!'_

_**F.O.X.**__ :'Iar seful Familiei, Inunotaisha este printre cei mai vanati oameni din lume.'_

_**SexyWolf **__(Ayame) :' Inunotaisha este visul oricarei femei in viata. Daca nu recunosti ca e atragator, fie esti indragostita lulea, fie esti moarta. Si mai e si singur dupa moartea celei de-a doua sotii.'_

_**Devil'sdaughter **__: ‚Zau?! Cati ani are?!' _

_**SexyWolf **__:' In jur de patruzeci! De ce?'_

_**FallenMiko**__ :'Lasa ca stiu la ce se gandeste draga mea verisoara. Sa il ia pentru ea! Dar cred ca e atat de asaltat de admiratoare incat noi doua vom fi apa de ploaie pentru el. Eu mi-as intrepta atentia spre fii lui. Cum ziceai ca arata?_

_**Devil'sdaughter**__' Nu am zis! Unul dintre ei parea facut din stanca solida, iar celalalt parea sa fie obisnuit ca toate fetele sa ii cada la picioare! Mi s-a parut foarte antipatic, desi sora-sa era de treaba. Mai era un om, un demon lup, unul vulpe, un semidemon superior si un tip care trebuie sa vina maine!_

_**F.O.X.**__: 'Vulpita e a mea!'_

_**SexyWolf**__: 'Iar lupul e al meu!'_

_**AngelicSlayer **__:'Daca omul arata bine, cred ca e al meu!'_

_**GoddessOfDeath**__ : ' La dracu', idoatelor ! Kagome, de unde vin astia?'_

_**Devil'sdaughter**__ : 'Din Kyoto, cred ! De ce? _

_**GoddessOfDeath **__: 'Pentru ca daca sunt cine cred eu ca sunt, o sa ii avem rivali.'_

_**SexyWolf**__ : 'Ce?! _

_**FallenMiko**__ : 'Cum?!'_

_**BuisnessBitch**__ : 'Desigur! Am fost provocate de un grup de raceri care sunt campoinii din Kyoto! _

_**Devil'sdaughter**__ : 'Si mie acum imi spuneti?!?!'_

_**GoddessOfDeath**__ : 'Pai, ai plecat cam repede dimineata si nu am avut cand sa iti spunem!_

_**SexyWolf**__ : 'Nu te supara pe noi, dar acolo sunt doi tipi care sunt extrem de buni la cursele cu motociclete.'_

_**Devil'sdaughter**__ : 'Desigur, de unde altundeva ar fi facut rost de ele?'_

_**AngelicSlayer **__: 'Ar fi facut rost de ce?'_

_**Devil'sdaughter**__ : ' De invitatii la curse! Astazi am vrut sa le dau o invitatie la curse, dar m-au refuzat cat se poate de delicat, spunanad ca au deja!'_

_**F.O.X.**__: 'Pot oricand sa il intreb pe Ken cum arata raceri astia!'_

_**FallenMiko**__ : 'Nu ar avea sens, este prima lor zi in oras si nu cunosc pe nimeni si nimeni nu ii cunoaste.'_

_**BuisnessBitch : **__'Corect si in plus avem anumite avantaje asupra lor cum ar fi terenul.'_

_**GoddessOfDeath **__: 'Si faptul ca stim cine sunt.'_

_**SexyWolf**____'Si masinile noastre supre modificate.'_

_**AngelicSlayer **__: 'Si faptul ca suntem fete!'_


	3. Cursa infernala

_**Capitolul 3**_

_Baietii nu cred ca ar fi venit, daca ar fi stiut ce ii asteapta. Singur, Sesshomaru reusise sa o bata pe campioana, pe Rin. Restul, inclusiv Tara, au mancat o bataie buna. _

_Primii au fost Inuyasha si Kagome, care au alergat pe motociclete pe traseul scurt. Se parea ca toate traseele erau facute pe placul fetelor, pentru ca erau in linie dreapta pe ultima portiune de mers. Inuyasha a fost surprins sa vada cum fetele, toate fetele, aveau pe masinile sau motocicletele lor instalatii cu nitroglicerina._

_Nu trebuie sa va mai spun ca Inuyasha a mancat bataie._

_La Sesshomaru a fost greu, pentru ca ambele motociclete erau dotate cu instalatii cu nitroglicerina. La sfarsitul cursei care s-a soldat cu victoria lui Sesshomaru, Rin sari ca o nenorocita de pantera de pe motocicleta ._

'_Ai trisat, nenorocitule!' striga ea cu un temperament la fel de stapanit ca o furtuna. _

'_Nu, nu am trisat,' spuse Sesshomaru naucit ca un asa comportament exploziv la o femeie atat de frumoasa. Parul ei era lung pana la jumatatea spatelui, iar ochii verzi aruncau fulgere de manie. Purta un costum mulat de piele neagra, ca toate celelalte de fapt. Singura, Kagura a imblanzit intreaga tinuta cu o esarfa rosie prinsa in talie._

'_De fapt, am folosit acelasi tertip ca si tine'_

'_Vorbesti de motoarele cu N2Go?' intreba Rin cu un zambet malitios. 'Toata lumea din oras stie ca le folosim! Iar daca erati destepti, trebuia sa intrebati inainte sa ne provocati! '_

_Infrangerea a fost si mai dureroasa in momentul in care s-a aflat ca Naraku si Bakotsu nu au putut sa "fuga", neavand adversari pentru categoria lor: masinile de teren 4x4. Bakotsu era un om inalt cu parul negru tuns scurt, dar pe spate atrana foarte sexi o codita mica impletita._

_Dezamagirea a fost si mai mare, cand Tara, singura care si-a pastrat titlul intact intotdeauna a mancat bataie de la Kagura. _

_La sectiunea role, Sango nu a avut probleme sa treaca de Miroku, care desi avea o viteza uluitoare, avea o mica problema la capitolul declaratii incendiare. Dupa ce i-a spus cu o voce suava: 'Stii, mor de curiozitate sa aflu cum esti in pat. Si sunt sigura ca poti fi un adevarat tauras!'. _

_Miroku se opri ca prostul in mijlocul pistei punand o frana al naibii de periculoasa, si dandu-i lui Sango un avans de mai bine de douazeci de metri, care s-a pastrat pana la finalul cursei, ce s-a soldat cu infrangerea lui Miroku._

'_Sper ca nu ai luat vorbele lui Sango in serios!', spuse Shidori, pregatindu-se pentru intrecerea pe biciclete impotriva lui Shippou. _

'_Ea intotdeauna spune prostii de genul: 'Nici nu stii cat mor de nerabdare sa te am sub mine in pat!' ii spuse si Kagura._

'_Care sunt, desigur, pentru distragerea adversarului! Merge si la femei?' intreba Miroku, uitandu-se lung la fundul lui Sango, care era deosebit de obraznic in pantalonii de piele._

'_Ai grija, baietas,' spuse Ayame, 'unii si-au luat bataie din mai putin!'_

_Incepu intrecerea dintre Shidori si Shippou. La primul tur, Shidori a fost in frunte, dar apoi Shippou, i-a luat-o inainte, dar pe ultima protiune Shidori l-a devansat din doar doua miscari fluide. Ultima bucata din traseu a fost atat de usoara pentru Shidori, incat nu i-a venit sa creada. _

_Ultima cursa a serii a fost intre Ayame si Kouga, pe masini sport decapotabile. Baietii erau atat de siguri ca Ayame o sa il bata pe Kouga, incat au propus sa renunte, si sa se dea batuti, dar fetele i-au convins cu un simplu:_

'_Ce, va e frica?!'_

_Nici unul dintre ei nu putea sa nu raspunda la o astfel de insulta. _

_Kouga a mancat bataie la o distanta foarte mica, e adevarat, dar totusi, a pierdut. _

_Fetele au propus ca de vreme ce ele sunt cele care au batut, ele sa faca cinste la un mic local din apropiere, cu pizza si bere. Baietii au acceptat, dar au pus conditia ca daca le prezinta un club bun, ei vor face cinste acolo._

_Douazeci de minute mai tarziu, toti stateau in jurul unei mese la Pizzeria 'Mamma Mia' a fostului iubit a lui Kikyou, Kensuke, acelasi fost iubit cu care aceasta organizeaza cursele._

_Kensuke a venit personal sa le ia comenzile.Era un barbat de pana in treizeci de ani, inalt si subtirel, brunet cu ochii verzi, cu o sotie frumoasa de pica, si un pusti de trei ani. _

'_Hei, ce-au facut cele mai frumoase fete din oras?' intreba el pupandu-le pe fiecare pe obraz. Miroku se uita lung la Kensuke. Deja simtea coltii reci ai geloziei fata de Sango si lui nu ii placea deloc. Nu ca ar fi fost singurul. Si Kouga, Shippou si Inuyasha simteau acelasi lucru fata de Ayame, Shidori si respectiv Kagome._

'_Pizza sa mearga la toata lumea si bere!' comanda Kagome._

'_Preferinte?' intreba Kensuke._

'_Ca de obicei!' raspunse Shidori. 'Dar la mine sa iti tii naibi ardeiul gras acasa!! Stii ca nu imi place!'_

'_Stiu!' rase Kensuke. 'Comanda vine in jumatate de ora. Sa aveti pofta!'_

'_Ca de obicei, Kensuke!' rase Rin. _

'_Apropo cati bani ai castigat azi?' intreba Ayame._

'_De cand ai devenit tu contabilul meu?!' intreba Kensuke glumet._

'_Probabil de cand am plecat eu!' se auzi un glas senzual din spate._

_De masa fetelor s-a apropiat o roscata superba, cu un corp subtire si elegant, care avea niste ochi verzi absolut superbi si care era sora lui Rin, Kamy . _

'_Grozav, acum am trei contabili in loc de unul!... In curand se va duce dracului localul meu!' mormai Kensuke ducandu-se in spate sa dea comanda. _

_Kamy isi trase un scaun doar zambind la unul din barbati si se aseza langa fete, doar dupa ce le-a imbratisat si le-a pupat pe fiecare fata in parte. _

' _La naiba, surioara, nu te-am vazut de mult! ' ii spuse Kamy lui Rin. _

'_Am avut multe pe cap. Incepand cu scoala si terminand cu baietii! _

_Kamy rase usor. Stia foarte bine ca sora ei schimba baietii ca pe sosete. _

'_Deci nu mi-i prezentati pe baieti?' intreba surazand usor._

'_Ba da!' raspunse repede Kagome. Ei sunt Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga, Shippou, Bakotsu si… Unde sunt Tara si Naraku?'_

'_Maine trebuie sa fie undeva foarte de dimineata si s-au dus sa se culce.' raspunse Sesshomaru._

'_Intrebarea este daca singuri sau impreuna!' raspunse Inuyasha cu acelasi zambet pervers, care il aborda si in prezenta lui Kagome. _

_Primi lovituri si de la fete si de la baieti. Nu le-a trebuit fetelor prea mult sa-si dea seama ca gasca bairtilor se asemana al naibii de mult cu gasca lor. Vorbeau deschis despre orice, fie asta sex sau literatura universala. Deja incepusera pariurile, cat avea sa treaca inainte ca cele doua grupuri sa fuziuoneze. _

_Kagome puse pariu ca doua saptamani, pe zece dolari. Sango puse si ea zece dolari, dar a spus ca va fi nevoie de o singura saptamana. Rin spuse ca niciodata si ridica miza la patruzeci de dolari. _

_Kamy fu strigata din bucatarie de Kensuke, cu o voce de diavol. _

'_Incepe distractia!' spusera toate fetele in acelasi timp, izbucnind apoi in ras. _

'_Nu m-am prins!' spuse Sesshomaru cu o voce neutra. Era prima data de la schimbul de replici cu Rin cand vorbea. _

'_Nici nu trebuia.' raspunse Rin acra. 'Trebuie sa va explic ca inainte sa se marite cu Kensuke, sora mea a fost bucatar si e obisnuita sa decoreze cu modele comice toate prajiturile lui Kensuke.'_

'_Ce incearca Rin sa va ascunda cu atata amabilitate e ca de obicei modele erau de fapt lucruri erotice!' spuse Kagome. _

_Rin ii arunca o privira care ar fi putut topi un ghetar in mijlocul Antarticii. Kagome se multumi doar sa mormaie ceva cu prostie si atractie, dar fara ca nimeni sa auda indeajuns de bine si restul cuvintelor._

'_Draguta ocupatie!' recunoscu Kouga ._

'_Interesanta, cel putin!' il contrazise Shippou._

' _O.k., pe Tara si pe Naraku ii inteleg ca au o slujba, dar voi unde lucrati?' intreba Kagome._

'_La fabrica de prezervative!' fu raspunsul prompt a lui Inuyasha, dar raspunsul si mai prompt a fost al celorlalti, Inuyasha primind coate in stomac si palme peste cap in doi timpi si trei miscari._

'_Noi nu lucram.' raspunse simplu Sesshomaru. 'Pana acum obisnuiam sa castigam bani din cursele de masini, dar a trebuit sa venim in Tokyo! Si ne-au lecuit niste raceritze venite din fundul Iadului!'_

_Rin fu surprinsa. In spatele acelui barbat statea un om foarte dragut si amuzant, dar nu intotdeauna. Draguta perspectiva de a scoate acel om la suprafata. Draguta si incitanta. Poate ca pana la urma este ceva de capul lui._

_Urmatoarele trei ore le-au petrecut la 'Mamma mia', cunoscandu-se mai bine. Iar cand in sfarsit, Kensuke i-a dat afara se apropia bine de unu noptea, fetele nu pareau deranjate; oricum era vineri si isi permiteau sa petreaca noaptea in oras._

_Au mers apoi la Club Zed, unde au stat pana la o ora nedefinita in zorii zilei. Oricum, dupa al treilea pahar de Johnny Walker Black, nici una dintre fete nu parea sa-si mai aduca aminte nimic._


	4. Alt mod de a privi lucrurile

_**Capitolul 4**_

'_I will not make _

_The same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart _

_So much misery _

_I will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far'_

'_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt-because of you _

_I find it hard to trust not olny me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid…' _

_Norocul cel mai mare al lui Kagome era faptul ca putea sa bea pana cadea lata, iar a doua zi sa arate mai bine ca un trandafir abia deschis. Vocea lui Kelly Clarkson se auzea clara la boxele date la maxim din toata casa. Dansa foarte frumos pe melodie, cu miscari unduitoare si parca triste._

'_She's got that kind of look, that defies gravity_

_She's the greatest cook and she's fat free_

_She's been to private schools_

_Ans she speaks perfect french'…_

_Dansul deveni mai incitant in timp ca se duce inspre bucatarie sa isi pregateasca micul dejun. Purta in diminata acea un sort care abia ii acoperea fundul si o bustiera inantinsa la maxim peste sani. In ritmul Shakirei, incepu sa se miste in jurul frigiderului._

_Scoase de acolo patru oua, doua bucati de bacon, un morcov si un ardei iute. Mai scoase de acolo o sticla mare cu lapte rece, doua banane, cateva capsuni, frisca si sirop de ciocolata. In timp ce omleta se prajea, ea puse intr-un mixer, ingredientele pentru milk-shake si ii dadu drumul. _

'_Every little thing that you say or do _

_I'm hung up_

_I'm hung up on you _

_Waiting for your call_

_Baby, night and day_

_I'm fed up_

_I'm tired of waiting for you '…_

_Incepu sa se invarta, cu farfuria in mana pe ritmurile disco a melodiei 'Hung up' a Maddonei , pana la masa din bucatarie. _

'_Asa iti petreci tu fiecare diminata?' se auzi o voce obraznica din cadrul usii._

_Kagome se intoarse atat de repede incat Inuyasha se mira ca nu isi rupsese gatul. _

'_TU??!! Iesi afara!' striga suparata Kagome. Dar apoi isi inghiti cuvintele de uimire si de soc. Inuyasha purta un costum negru, parul negru, tuns scurt si urechi normale de om._

'_Ce bine dispusa esti in dimineata asta! Sau asta sa fie o consecinta a noptii trecute?!' raspunse el ironic asezandu-se la masa din bucatarie. _

'_Sunt bine, daca asta vrei sa stii. Cum ai intrat aici?' intreba Kagome mijindu-si ochii cu neincredere._

'_Mi-a spus Sango unde tii cheia de rezerva!' _

'_Bun, pantru ca am de gand sa o omor, azi cand ma intalnesc cu ea. ' Inuyasha rase. 'Ce e asa de amuzant?' intreba Kagome. _

'_Nimic, doar ca fetele se simt atat de rau, incat nu o sa vina niciuna la intalnire!' Inuyasha se servi cu o gura din omleta uriasa facuta de Kagome. _

'_Te superi, nu am facut-o pentru tine.' Kagome se intinse si ii lua farfuria din fata. _

'_Ce?! Era buna!' se planse Inuyasha. 'De ce esti asa o scorpie si nu lasi omul sa manance!' _

'_Tu n-ai mancat acasa?' il intreba Kagome, uitandu-se urat la Inuyasha . _

'_Ba da, dar mancarurile tale au gust ca … ' Inuyasha se opri, intristandu-se deodata. 'Au gust mult mai bun.' _

'_De ce, tu ai gatit azi dimineata?' Inuyasha rase. _

'_Daca as gati eu ar fi bine, dar in dimineata asta a gatit tata.' _

'_Si?! Un om la varsta lui ar trebui sa stie sa gateasca! ' Inuyasha rase si mai tare. Ciudat, lui Kagome ii placea rasul lui Inuyasha. _

'_Cred ca nu vorbesti de tata! Nu vrea si nu o sa invete sa gateasca nici de-ar fi sa ii bag cartea de bucate pe gat!! De asta eu si Sesshy preferam sa mancam in oras.'_

_Kagome se indura de Inuyasha si imparti omleta pe jumatate, punandu-i lui jumatatea mai mare. Si l-a asezat la masa cu ea. Numai ca o intrebare o rodea pe dinauntru :_

'_Inuyasha?...'_

'_Hmm?! '_

'_Ce s-a intamplat aseara? Pentru ca dupa al treilea pahar de whisky, deja totul e intr-o mare ceata! '_

'_Mai nimic! Te-ai imbatat si ai dansat pe mese!' Inuyasha era cat se poate de serios, desi cu greu se abtinea sa nu izbucneasca in ras. Privirea ingrozita pe care i-a aruncat-o Kagome il facu sa renunte la mica lui gluma._

'_Am glumit! Nu, dupa al patrulea pahar de whisky, ai adormit atat de bine, incat am putut sa te aduc acasa fara probleme. Miroku e cu Sango acum, desi trebuie sa recunosc ca nici el nu se simte extraordinar, mai ales dupa cinci pahare cu prietenul sau Johnny Walker.'_

_Kagome rase.' Aaaa, si mai trebuie sa spun ca Miroku si Sango sunt impreuna ca si Ayame si Kouga si Shippou si Shidori. '_

'_Ca de obicei, astora trei fete nu le ia mult sa isi faca iubit!' _

'_Rin, in schimb nu a patit nimic. A baut cat noi toti la un loc si nu parea ametita deloc.'_

'_Nici nu se putea altfel.' Inuyasha paru nedumerit. 'Rin este imuna la otravuri , venin si bauturi alcoolice. E zeita a naturii specializata pe furtuni! _

'_Dragut! Apropo , ai primit un mesaj de la __**FallenMiko**__ pe Messenger, care iti spune ca nu mai vine azi la intalnire.'_

'_E verisoara mea, Kikyou.' _

'_Ciudat nume pe Mess!' remarca amuzat Inuyasha. _

'_Aa, nu, ea chiar e preoteasa (miko)!' ii raspunse ea razand. 'Cum se face ca in dimineata asta esti asa de … uman?_

_Inuyasha rase. 'Am avut intrevedere cu Consiuliul Director al Takahashi International Corporation, a carui membru sunt.'_

'_Parca ziceai ca nu ai slujba!' spuse Kagome glumeta. _

'_Nu am zis eu asta, ala a fost frate-miu, iar asta nu e slujba, e casnicie!' rase Inuyasha. 'Cat despre partea cu infatisarea asta sunt eu cel adevarat. '_

'_Si tipul cu parul lung si alb?' intreba Kagome._

'_Nu stiu, o sa mai apara si el, dar nu prea des.' spuse el uitandu-se in farfuria goala. 'Vrei sa iesim undeva azi?'_

'_Doar noi doi?' intreba ea fara tragere de inima._

'_Pentru inceput! Am eu niste planuri nedefinite in capul meu, care il includ pe Sesshy si pe Rin!' _

'_Spre ca stii ce faci, pentru ca Rin nu este asa de usor de dus de nas! ' izbucni ea in ras. _

'_De asta am eu mevoie de tine. Vezi tu, fratele meu, are o mica problema cu exprimarea sentimentelor.'_

'_Aha! Cat de mica?' intreba Kagome cat se poate de serioasa._

'_Al dracului de mare!' raspunse Inuyasha pe acelasi ton la inceput izbucnind pana la urma in ras, la fel si Kagome._

'_Deci cum ma imbrac?' intreba Kagome sprijinindu-si coatele pe masa si punandu-si capul in causul palmelor._

'_Indeajuns de elegant incat sa poti mege cu mine pe strada!' raspunse diabolic Inuyasha_

'_Atunci mai bine te-ai duce sa te schimbi, pentru ca eu nu am haine atat de elegante!' rase Kagome. _

'_Atunci, hai sa iti cumparam! ' spuse Inuyasha ridicandu-se de la masa. _

'_Ai innebunit?' spuse Kagome. _

'_Nu, nu am innebunit si nici nu glumesc. Astazi fac eu cinste, fugi si schimbate in altceva. Astea sunt frumoase si sexy, dar nu sunt de strada, desi nu ma plang…'_

'_Deja observ ca nu toata personalitatea celuilalt Inuyasha s-a estompat…'_

'_Hai, hai fugi mai repede!' spuse el razand._


	5. Furturi si planuri

_**Capitolul 5**_

_Ziua a fost absolut minunata, pentru toate fetele. _

_Kagome a fost plimbata de Inuyasha in toate magazinele elegante din Tokyo. I-a cumparat o intreaga garderoba de haine, si a insistat sa le plateasca pe toate._

'_Nu uita ca eu sunt cel mai tanar director executiv al unei mari corporatii internationale!' rase el ._

_Kagome fu surprinsa sa constate ca cu cat pertrecea mai mult timp cu acest Inuyasha cu atat il placea mai mult. Era usor de vorbit cu el, usor de glumit. Dar ea se intreba ce o sa se intample cand celalalt Inuyasha o sa se arate. Nu vroia sa ramana cu acel Inuyasha parca obsedat de sex._

_La cina a dus-o la restaurantul 'Concorde' un loc elegant si scump din centrul orasului. Apoi la un local de dans. Inuyasha fu surprins sa vada cate stie o fata care este campioana la cursele ilegale de motocilete. Cand s-au intors inapoi la ea acasa a sarutat-o usor pe obraz si apoi a plecat spre masina lui, un Ford superb negru._

_Rin fusese dusa de Ayame, la pranz si din pura "intamplare " au aparut si Kouga si Sesshomaru. Kouga si-a luat prietena si s-a dus altundeva, lasandu-i pe cei doi singuri. _

_Rin vroia sa plece, vazand ca prietena ei o lasase singura cu un om care i se parea foarte infumurat. Dar curand avea sa isi dea seama ca Sesshomaru era un om mai profund decat aratau hainele lui, iar Sesshomaru intelese ca felul ei intepat de a fi era doar un scut impotriva intregii lumi._

_Celelalte trei cupluri au petrcut o zi excelenta unul in bratele celuilalt. Kikyou a fost la templu, avand grija de el si facand curatentie, Tara si Naraku au fost la o conferinta la Nagasaki, Kagura urmarind fluctuatiile bursei in ultimele trei zile, iar Bakotsu stand acasa lenevind in fata televizorului._

_La fel de placuta fiind si duminica, fiecare petrcand-o asa cum a vrut. _

_Insa luni… _

_Primul lor curs era Economie de la noua dimineata. Insa la mijlocul cursului, mobilele lui Kagome si Kikyou au sunat in acelasi timp. _

_Au raspuns in acelasi timp, dar numai dupa o secunda s-au ridicat amandoua in picioare spunand: _

'_CE?!' _

_Apoi iesira ca o furtuna din clasa strigandu-le lui Kagura si Sango sa aiba grija de lucrurile lor._

_Au fugit cu mai bine de trei sute la ora reusind ca zece minute sa traverseze tot orasul, ajugand la conacul familiei Higurashi. Trecura ca o furtuna prin casa, ajugand in biroul bunicului lor, curatorul si propietarul muzeului Higurashi._

'_Cine a indraznit sa imi fure sabia?' intreba Kagome_

'_Cum adica a fost furat Shikon No Tama ?' striga si Kikyou._

'_Da,' raspunse calm bunicul celor doua, 'dar avem o caracterizare a hotilor. Inalti, demoni caine, par lung alb gri si instincte foarte bune.' _

_Fetele inghetara, auzind descriptia. Se uitara foarte incet una la alta cu o privire de "stim-noi-foarte-bine''._

'_Agenti de paza care erau in cladire in acel moment au spus ca demonii au netralizat sistemul de camere video, apoi nu i-au batut nici macar nu s-au atins de ei, ci i-au adormit cu o substanta pulveriznta…' atunci a observat ca fetele nu numai ca nu il mai ascultau, dar mai erau si la jumatatea drumului spre usa, si nu in toane bune._

'_Stati, fetelor, unde va duceti…'_

_Dar Kikyou si Kagome nu il mai ascultau. Stiau din bloc-start cine erau hotii: Inuyasha si Sesshomaru! _

_Intoarse la scoala, in timp record, au ajuns chiar cand s-a sunat. Fetele erau cu baietii pe o banca in mijlocul parcului de langa universitate. Furioasa la culme, Kagome s-a dus la Inuyasha, care revenise la culoarea alba a parului si la el lung. _

'_O.k, unde sunt?!' intreba Kagome. _

'_Unde sunt, ce?' intreba Inuyasha, intuiind bine faptul ca intrebarea ii era adresata._

'_Tenseiga, Tessaiga, So'unga si Shikon No Tama!' ii raspunse Kikyou in locul lui Kagome._

'_Si ce-ar fi astea?' intreba Miroku. _

'_Nu te-am intrebat pe tine, dar ca sa iti satisfac curiozitatea sunt lucruri furate din muzeul familiei Higurashi, azi noapte de doi demoni caine inalti si cu reflexe rapide.' _

'_Si voi ne suspectati pe noi?' intreba Sesshomaru calm. _

'_Da!' ii raspunse Kagome nevoasa._

'_Atunci dute la politie!' ii sugera Sesshomaru.' Dar asta ar fi tare, parca si vad maine ziarele : 'Fii unui puternic om de afaceri, suspectati de furt de artefacte!''_

'_Stii, Sesshomaru, nu am zis niciodata ca ar fi artefacte!' ii raspunse calma Kagome._

'_Vorbim totusi de sabii aici, asta e singura categorie care include sabiile!' ii raspunse el in doi peri._

'_Zau?! ' spuse Kagome. ' Nu va cred cand imi spuneti, dar sunt mai mult ca sigura ca voi le-ati luat si abia astept sa demonstrez asta.'_

'_Abia astept sa te vad incercand!' raspunse Inuyasha. _

_Fetele s-au intors pe calcaie, dar marea surprindere a tuturor, toate celelalte fete le-au urmat, luandu-si talpasita de langa baieti. Acestia au strigat la ele, dar fetele nici nu i-au bagat in seama. _

'_Deci ce facem acum?'intreba Rin, urcand in masina._

'_Adica vreti sa ne ajutati?' intreba Kagome surprinsa._

'_Poate ca nu aratam, dar sa stii ca tinem la tine la fel de mult ca si la tacanita de var-ta!' ii spuse Kagura simplu. _

'_Atunci ne intalnim la mine acasa in doua ore.' Spuse Kagome. _

'_Ok.' Spusera restul. _

_Fetelor nu le-a trebuit doua ore. S-au dus la Kagome. Sango, care era cunoscuta pentru relatiile la politie si primaria Tokyo-ului, a venit cu un plan al cladirilor afiliate conacului familiei Takahashi, si Shidori, care fusese iubita cu trei spargatori, in acelasi timp, a inceput sa se uite peste planuri. _

'_Sabiile trebuie sa fie undeva aici.' spuse Shidori aratand o camera mare. _

'_Ce e acolo?' intreba Kagura care se pricepea la arhitectura ca la limba chineza._

'_Biroul lui Inunotaisha, dupa cat de mare e!' raspunse Shidori. _

'_Si eu mi-as permite sa imi fac un ditamai biroul, daca as avea banii lui!' spuse Kikyou._

'_Poblema e cum neutralizam paza, si cum o indepartam de birou?'_

_Rin intoarse planul spre ea, si se uita cateva minute peste el, dupa care ridica usor capul cu un zambet diabolic in priviri. _

'_Se pare ca pana la urma o sa reusesc sa imi folosesc puterile ale pe care mi le-a dat tata la ceva! Vedeti centrala asta de alimentare? Se pare ca este singura de acest fel de pe intreaga propietate. Daca o sa o neutralizam, putem intra foarte usor.'_

'_Usor de zis, greu de facut! Probabil ca e bine pazita. Si inca bine!' spuse Kagome._

'_Da, dar daca cauza ar fi pur si simplu naturala?'_

'_Ca un traznet sau asa ceva?' intreba Kikyou, prinzandu-se de plan_

'_Exact. Deci sa inteleg ca in seara asta va fi furtuna?' intreba Rin. _

'_Desigur!!!' raspunsera restul in cor._


End file.
